1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip assembly with a bump connected to an external circuit, and, more specifically, to a chip assembly with a bump connected to an external circuit using a tape carrier package (TCP), a chip-on-film (COF) package or a chip-on-glass (COG) assembly.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Gold bump technology has been widely used in microelectronics and micro systems, such as in the connection between a flat panel display and a driver chip. A driver chip can be connected to a flat panel display with a COG (chip on glass) process, which is mainly implemented with an electroplating technology for gold bumps. However, the conventional gold bump is expensive and disadvantageous to an electric property to a chip package.